El Placer de un Te Amo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Albertfic especial Junio 2016. Un alternativo a la secuencia real. Albert desea irse, ya da por perdido poder amar a su pequeña, así decide marcharse, sin embargo no cuenta con que Candy tenga otros plan para él.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mini fic**_

 _ **El Placer de un te Amo**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Dedicado a Keila Nt**_

 _ **Este es un pequeño fic, que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y se lo quisiera dedicar a mi amiga Keila, deseando no quedarle mal, será un minific de poquitos capítulos esto con el fin de que este mismo mes quede completo, con sincero aprecio a las Albertfans en el mes de Junio**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

Decidí marcharme apenas supe que te quedarías allá, no quise seguir torturándome con la idea de que eras para mi, había hecho todo para separarme sin sentir nada, con la madurez que ya habías tomado tu elección desde hace mucho tiempo, no era justo que supieras sobre mis sentimientos, fue así que busque todo para salir con una sonrisa, ante lo que pudieras haber dicho.

\- Tengo que irme, es tarde.

\- Albert pero… porque tan pronto, si acabas de llegar.

\- Tenía una cita desde hace horas y… ya la he pospuesto para esta tarde, nos vemos.

Salí con un inmenso dolor en el pecho, pero supe que lo amabas al ver como veías ese trozo de periódico, con una sonrisa… si, lo sigues amando. Ya había hablado con George al respecto, el te haría llegar a su lado, ahora que había dejado a Susana, era la oportunidad de que estuvieran juntos, no tenía derecho a entrometerme, no tenía ni una posibilidad de entrar en tu corazón, cuando él debía estar ahí.

Llegue a la mansión, al parecer el chofer notaba mi tristeza, tal vez el demacrado rostro le dio una idea, pero tenía que irme, no podía seguir en Lakewood, no después de saber que estarías pronto a su lado, y yo, como un tonto destrozado al tener que enviarte a él, que derecho, que oportunidad, si recuerdo bien aquella tarde en que lo encontré borracho y vuelto un tonto por el dolor de haberte perdido, y que hice… solo le dije como ya lo habías superado, si, le había mentido, tu solo habías ocultado ese amor que tanto profesabas y sentías hacia él.

En el hogar de Ponny…

Como se fue así, tan pronto, apenas había estado en la comida y… ya tenía que irse, pero que egoísta era, el también tiene sus planes, no debo ser grosera, ya lo veré otro día, ni siquiera pude platicar con él, de la visita que me llevó a ver a Terry, y ese trozo de periódico que me dio Annie, me confirma que será feliz. Me da gusto por él, ella es hermosa y… realmente lo ama, y ahora sé que el también a ella, porque esa dedicatoria especial que hizo en la función y que anunciaron en el recorte, es que por fin ha visto que puede amarla y que ella es la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

En cambio yo, soy una tonta, no le he dicho a Albert nada, no le comenté que cuando fui a ver a Terry, descubrí que no lo amaba. Que en el fondo de mi corazón ha estado conmigo, que no puedo pensar en nadie más cuando esta en mi mente y en todos y cada unos de mis mejores recuerdos, su sonrisa, su ternura, su paciencia, haber vivido con {el me hace más consiente de mis sentimientos, ahora más que nunca estoy segura que es lo que siento por él, ese cariño, esa sensación interna que, todavía no sabía explicar, es lo mismo que siento cada que lo veo, es que no lo puedo evitar, apenas llega y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, mi ritmo cardiaco no es un engaño, es solo que he cambiado en todo, y ahora que… lo he descubierto, no puedo evitar sentir todo esto que siento.

\- Candy, ya es hora de apagar las luces, ve a dormir, hija

\- Oh, si, señorita Ponny. Ya estaba por irme a la cama.

\- Que descanses hija. Mañana será un día muy largo, vendrán los futuros padres de algunos niños a ver el festival de canto.

\- Lo había olvidado, debí comentarle a Albert que…

\- No hija, si lo invité, pero al parecer tiene que preparar muchas cosas porque saldrá de viaje la próxima semana.

\- ¿La próxima semana? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

\- Tal vez te vio tan ocupada, a la hermana María y ami, nos comentó que debía salir de la ciudad en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

\- Oh, tendré que ir a verlo antes de que se vaya.

\- Pero si mañana ya tenemos todo el día ocupado, como vas a irte.

\- Le diré a Tom que me preste un caballo, iré a la mansión antes de que Albert tenga que irse…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mini fic**_

 _ **El Placer de un te Amo**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Parece que el día está de acuerdo conmigo, la lluvia de la madrugada, combinaba con el llanto que se fugaba entre la noche de mis ojos… ¿Por qué tengo que irme? Es ella la que se irá con él, no solo corro el riesgo de salir y encontrarme de nuevo con mi pequeña, si tal vez se va esta mañana en el tren tras su idílico encuentro…

\- Buenos días, señor.

\- Hola George, ya está listo el equipaje, salimos en una hora, espero que todo se encuentre como lo mencionaste.

\- ¿De qué habla, señor?

\- Del viaje de Candy, supongo, querrá irse con él, ahora que abandonó a su ex prometida.

\- No lo comprendo señor, ¿quien abandonó a quien?

\- Ya, olvídalo. Se hace tarde, lo mejor es que mandes subir de una vez las maletas para irme a New York y partir a Europa pronto.

\- Pero señor, su tía está en New York, no piensa quedarse con ella algunos días.

\- No lo sé, creo que es mejor comenzar con lo planeado, lo antes posible, el hecho de tomar acciones en los negocios, es indispensable en estos momentos, debemos hacer algo pronto, antes que me distraiga en otras cosas.

\- Como guste señor.

En el hogar de Ponny…

Tarda tanto en venir, ya llegaron los padres de los niños y Tom, que no aparece. ¿Y si Albert se va? ¡Oh Dios! como lo voy a extrañar, anoche no pude pensar en nada, tan difícil que se vuelve cada día la comunicación, no es justo.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

\- Por fin llegas Tom, mande pedir un caballo, necesito ir a la mansión Andrew.

\- Lo siento, tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Pero mira que ya llegaron todos los padres, podrán llevarte en sus coches, después del festival de canto de los niños.

\- No Tom, tengo prisa, necesito irme ahora.

\- Como gustes Candy. Deja el caballo en la mansión, pasaré por el en la mañana.

\- Gracias Tom.

Sería bueno cortar por el camino del bosque, así puede que llegue más rápido. Albert, porque no te despediste de mi, al menos siempre me comentabas tus planes, habré perdido tu confianza, ahora que sé que eres el abuelo William. Pero te vi tan feliz tocando la gaita con los niños, aunque había un dejo de tristeza en tu mirada, será porque te dije que me quedaría un tiempo en el hogar de Ponny, tal vez extrañes los días que vivimos juntos, porque yo si lo extraño muchísimo, era como si… como si por fin estuviera en mi hogar. Oh Albert, como no te le dije, como no te mencioné que cuando estaba a tu lado era estar en mi hogar.

\- ¡Ah! Vamos, corre que no tenemos todo el día caballito.

En la mansión…

Como te voy a extrañar tanto Candy, quisiera escribirte, pero no será propio que le escriba a la futura señora Grandchester. ¿Señora? Oh Candy, todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te decían señora en el mercado al comprar fruta, por supuesto que serás una señora encantadora, la mejor que pueda imagina, tu nobleza, tu sentir y preocupación por los demás siempre te harán ser una mujer muy especial. Para mi, siempre serás la mejor.

\- Listo, señor.

\- Vámonos.

Más tarde… Por fin llegamos, que lejos está el hogar de ponny, creo que me veré un poco sucia y llena de hojas, pero era por una noble causa, debía llegar a tiempo.

\- Señor, favor de cuidar del caballo, mañana pasarán por él. - Necesito ver al señor William Andrew.

\- Se fue hace una hora, va rumbo al tren, debió salir hace quince minutos, no creo que pueda verlo hoy, estará en New York y se irá a Europa.

\- ¿Europa? - ¿Podría prestarme un caballo?

\- Bien. Permítame un momento.

\- Por favor, dese prisa, si puedo alcanzaré al señor William en la próxima estación.

\- ¿Estación? Es muy largo el viaje, no podrá llegar a tiempo.

\- Cortaré camino.

En un tren, con mis pensamientos en ella, como si pudiera pensar en lo que realmente debo hacer. Candy, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, recordaré los más bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, desde siempre, desde el primer instante en que te vi y no recordé hasta ahora, cuando te convertiste en una hermosa señorita y me encontré contigo en Inglaterra y lo más hermoso fue haber vivido a tu lado y conocerte tan de cerca. Que orgulloso me hiciste sentir cuando por fin te graduaste de enfermera, no podré olvidarte aunque quiera.

* * *

CONTINUARA :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que hay un camino estrecho entre esa colina, un poco peligroso, pero ya sé que el peligro siempre ha estado cerca, solo que… aparecías a mi lado, cuando más te he necesitaba, Albert. Porque no me dijiste que te marchabas, porque hay tanta distancia entre nosotros, todavía recuerdo aquel momento en que mande pedir la anulación de mi adopción, como ya era mayor de edad, no hubo problema, sería llamada de nuevo Candy White. No me importaba Albert, solo quería no ensuciar el nombre del apellido que tan orgulloso portaban los Andrew, una mujer como yo, que deseaba superarme y… hacer lo que tu hacías, salir adelante por tus propios medios, que ironía de destino, al saberte el abuelo William, al saber del engaño de los Legan, Albert. Pedí mi anulación para poder estar contigo.

\- ¡Ah!, vamos Prince, adelante tenemos que llegar a la estación, no puedo dejarlo ir sin verlo una vez más, solo que me diga el porqué… solo el porqué…

En el tren. Como olvidar el tren… si fue en uno que volvía a nacer, si no fuera por Pupe… por Candy… Por mis sobrinos, creo que fue el destino… el mismo que tan traicionero nos quito a Anthony, mi pequeña, como lo quería y yo… después cuando sin memoria quedé, ella me reconoció, como suyo… y ahora que sé quién soy, tengo la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a los míos, no puedo seguir siendo un egoísta. Archie, mi Tía Elroy, ellos también me necesitan. Mi pequeña, cuando supe que ya no llevarías mi apellido, me sentí miserable, si a ti es a la que le debía mi vida, pude haber quedado perdido y jamás haberte encontrado… nuestro destino de una u otra forma, siempre nos había reunido, hasta ayer, cuando vi tu alegría con ese trozo de papel, supe que siempre pensarías en él. No puedo pensar en mi felicidad a costa de la tuya, no podría jamás ser el que te separaría de tu amor. Aunque ese no sea yo.

\- Señor, hay un problema en la estación.

\- ¿Que sucede, George?

\- El ganado de una ranchería se a atravesado y nos tiene varados, es fin de semana y al parecer no están los vaqueros encargados, tendremos que esperar un poco, si desea podemos ir al vagón del restaurant, nos piden que esperemos, que están llamando a los responsables.

\- Esta bien, George, no hay prisa, solo que, tal vez lleguemos muy noche a descansar.

\- Es posible.

En una colina…

\- ¡Aja! Allá esta la estación y… el tren está ahí… ¡Dios! El silbato ya va sonando, tal vez ya va a arrancar, ¡Arre! ¡Vamos! No se puede marchar, aun no.

En el vagón restaurant…

\- Ahora regreso George, iré a estirar las piernas, no puedo seguir sentado.

\- Ya pronto arrancaremos, puede ir al último vagón. Albert asintió y aseguraba,

\- No tardaré.

Que vida tan tranquila, que el ganado sea el problema, cuando en otros lugares no abundaba la comida, que dieran por estar en América, si en África hasta un hediondo jabalí se cocinaba tan bien, con tal de que no faltará alimento.

El vagón comenzaba a moverse lentamente, era tan difícil arrancar a alta velocidad, iniciaba despacio y adquiría velocidad conforme avanzaba.

\- ¡Albeeeeeert!

El sonido del silbato del tren se combinaba con los gritos, hasta que un relincho de un corcel, que buscará a los costados. Era Candy quien iba montando un corcel, Prince, mi caballo.

\- ¡Albeeeeeert! ¡Albeeeeeert!

\- ¿Candy? Es Candy, ¿que hace aquí?

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Caaaaandy! - ¡Caaaaandy!

Parece que el mundo se me termina, verlo en el vagón y no poder detenerlo, ahí está él, ya sabe que estoy aquí, no puedo alcanzarlo. Porque siempre es tan difícil…

Se veía agitada, apenas y podía contener el aire, corrió desde el hogar de ponny hasta la mansión, de ahí tomo a Prince, vino hasta aquí buscándome. Tengo que detener el tren o saltar, ella me necesita.

\- ¡George! ¡No iré hoy! Gritaba avisando que no se iba, pero el tren ya estaba en marcha.

Albert está en el vagón, sabe que vine a buscarlo,, tengo que alcanzarlo, pero como haré para hablar con él, debo detenerme, pensará que soy una loca, solo porque no se despidió de mi, que pena, que mujer en su sano juicio haría eso, seguirlo así, Albert…

\- ¡Albeeert, Teeee Ammmooooo!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, en efecto es un minific y por lo tanto terminará pronto, con el placer de poder escribirles y deleitar un poco en la lectura de un corto que tenía muchas ganas de escribir y no lo hacía, gracias por todos sus comentarios, son aliciente importante para continuar escribiendo**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **CONTINUARA :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mini fic_**

 ** _El Placer de un te Amo_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Albert giraba sin dejarse ir dentro del vagón, no quería que Candy desapareciera, se notaba cansado el corcel, solo giraba para ver si George aparecía y decía sus ordenes, deseaba saltar, por algo Candy había hecho ese viaje sola, cabalgando, debía ser importante, pero escuchar el grito diciendo TE AMO hizo que girara a verla de nuevo. No fue el viento, fue Candy quien gritaba, por eso fue por él, ella lo llamaba, verla cabalgando forzando al corcel, hizo que ya no esperara más.

El hombre del tren vio mi intención de saltar y me detuvo, jalo la palanca y me sonreía,

\- Vaya hombre, mi esposa jamás ha venido en un caballo a alcanzar un tren, si es solo porque apenas está arrancando, que si no, ande amigo, espere que ya puse el freno, ya las personas están molestas por el ganado, diremos que he visto otro atravesarse, solo disminuiré la velocidad, tendrá que saltar con cuidado.

\- Gracias. George llegaba al sentir que se detenía de nuevo el tren. - Es Candy, George, me está buscando, te alcanzaré en New York.

\- Pero Señor.

\- Habrá otro tren en una semana, saluda a mi Tía, George, dile que tuve un contratiempo, al ver mi equipaje, sabrá que es verdad. George me sonreía, sabe lo mucho que haría por estar con ella, sabe que Candy hace que todo sea posible y sabe también que gracias a ella es que regrese.

Veo a Albert saltando del tren, que le diré, como le explico, quien soy yo para exigir que se despida de mi, si solo soy una amiga, como le diré que es un mal educado por no avisarme que se iba, como le digo que no puedo pensarlo lejos, que me entristece que se vaya.

El salto hizo que girara y callera al costado en la hierba, baje la velocidad del corcel, ¿Se habrá lastimado? Tome la rienda, tratando de calmar a Prince, realmente lo había forzado demasiado, camine y el no se movía

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Trate de esperar a que se acercará más, quería escucharla de nuevo decirlo, no podía ser que sentir el placer de escucharla gritarlo, mi corazón hiciera un festejo enorme, trataba de calmar mi respiración, ella estaba acercándose, la sentía correr y casi contaba sus pasos, me quedaba inmóvil, mientras sentía alejarse el tren incrementando la velocidad de nuevo.

\- ¿Albert? ¡Por Dios! ¿qué hice, Albert?

Revisaba mi cabeza, por si me hubiese golpeado, caí con precaución, supe que estaba pasándome de listo, pero si no lo hacía, la abrazaría y no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

\- Albert, porque… No quería que te lastimaras… Eres todo lo que tengo, por favor, mi amor. Despierta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun llena de polvo y su cabello mal tratado, se veía preciosa, vino a buscarme, me dijo mi amor, esta vez lo escuche de nuevo, ella me ama, soy todo para ella, entonces…

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Albert!

Comenzaba besando mi cabeza, luego mi rostro y lo colocaba en su piernas, revisaba tentando todo mi cuerpo. Trate de moverme, pero ella me lo impedía quería asegurarse que estuviera bien. Pro como le decía que me sentía en el cielo, con sus manos palpando por mi cuerpo entero.

\- Estoy bien, Candy.

\- Por que no te despediste, porque te vas a ir a Europa y… - ¡Albert!

\- Solo viniste para… ¿despedirme? No te preocupes, tomaré el próximo que salga, caminemos, la estación esta retirada, y por lo visto, Prince también necesita descanso.

\- Te bajaste de tren, ¿Tus maletas?

\- George se hará cargo, pero dime Candy, que es eso tan urgente para venir a buscarme. Se ha quedado muda, no me dice nada, pero estoy tan feliz de verla, de saber que ha corrido todo un día completo para alcanzarme, ya va a obscurecer y ella vino hasta aquí en mi caballo. - No piensas decirme nada, Candy.

\- Albert es que…

\- Estás molesta porque no me despedí de ti.

Ver sus ojos tan cerca, su sonrisa y esa calma aun al haberlo bajado del tren, no se ha molestado, sonríe como si no fuera importante irse, como si fuera tan importante… que lo detenga, y ahora que le digo.

\- Albert, necesitaba hablar contigo, no podía pensar en escribirte cartas, porque no sería lo mismo, pero dime, porque no me dijiste que ibas a marcharte a Europa.

\- No pensé que fuera tan importante, además, te vi tan feliz con el recorte del periódico, supongo que irás a visitar a Terry de nuevo.

\- ¿A Terry? Para que fuera a verlo, el recorte del periódico que me dio Archie era de una función, él ha vuelto a la actuación.

\- Oh, pensé que…

\- Además eso fue hace mucho, el y yo somos buenos amigos, estuviste conmigo cuando todo eso pasó, porque crees que iría a buscarlo.

\- No. Pensé que… que ibas a verlo.

\- No tengo porque hacerlo.

Que tonto he sido, estoy apenado por no haberme despedido de ella y ella molesta por lo mismo, los dos aquí caminando de nuevo juntos, esta vez, no hay nadie más, vino a reclamarme. Y estoy tan feliz de que lo haya hecho.

\- Candy ¿Te gustaría ir a Europa?

\- ¿Yo? Pero si… Albert me está invitando a ir con él, que más puedo pedirle a la vida, si le digo que eso es lo que más he anhelado desde que me dejo en nuestro departamento vacio.

Esta pensativa, se ve tan preciosa, me ama y ni se ha dado cuenta que me ha llamado mi amor, si ella es lo que más he querido desde siempre.

-Albert, me encantaría, por eso te vine a alcanzar, como te ibas a ir sin mi, quien te va a cuidar, mira que se te hace costumbre eso de andar saltando de los trenes. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Me e girado a tomarla en mis brazos, giramos enredándonos con la rienda de Pince, pero estaba tan feliz, que tome sus labios, para sellar ese trato, no volveré a saltar de ningún tren, a menos que ella, lo haga o me haga saltar de nuevo, pero espero que esta vez, no sea necesario prometerlo.

Más vale un regaño, sus labios me han borrado todo lo que podía haberle dicho, ahora no necesito explicarle, creo que ya nos hemos entendido, esta era lo que rogaba, tenerlo para siempre conmigo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, definitivamente me encantan los minifics, aun así debo terminar los fics comenzados, pero este salió con todo el corazón, para completar lo que debo desde hace años.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Si, escribiendo, goza.**_


End file.
